


No Time For Mercy

by iArgent



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Acquaintances with romantic tension, Biting, Bleeding, Feliuri, I need to explain this don't I, Less friends with benefits, Look it's frantic and rough and they're both into it read if you want I can't justify it, M/M, More - Freeform, Nobody is a vampire they are just Like This, Open/Hopeful Ending, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, SO, Stress Relief, Switching, Unresolved Romantic Tension, biting way too hard, but like from the bites, fight sex?, lowkey blue lions route, no beta we die like Glenn, oh uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: The tension was going to snap eventually. At least it happened at the monastery.In which Felix and Yuri are lovely and vicious as ever.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	No Time For Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to The Hammer a lot and yknow. No time for mercy really fits fe3h. 
> 
> Anyway, while it's not discussed, both parties are super into this. And do have some form of connection. But even if they didn't, it's fanfic and I didn't say it was angst so here's more filth.
> 
> Been havin a bad brain life.
> 
> Anyway, Feliuri smut. I high key wanted it out of my drafts so it may not be the best but here ya go. Comments are life.

For two people who were quiet for the most part when not in combat. Felix and Yuri were loud.

Long icy silences and eye contact so intense that people would stop conversations out of fear a fight was about to break out. Detached meals and predatory walks like stray cats, only larger, and with frightening sword proficiency. 

At the end of a battle when Felix was stripping out of his Mortal Savant gear or Assassin leathers, and Yuri was either sliding out of his Trickster uniform, or delicately unlacing his Dancers silks, their silence was so loud even Sylvain had a tendency to side eye the moment and scurry off to rub down his horse. 

It comes to a head, naturally. 

Their mouths end up crushed together, One of Yuri’s delicate, strong hands between Felix’s legs squeezing hard enough to hurt, Felix’s back pressed to his own door, hot breath puffing over Yuri’s face whenever he had a moment to breathe. Yuri’s hand that’s not on his dick is groping and gripping and tearing at Felix, rubbing hard over the dip of his back and the hard line of his shoulders, making Felix flush even more. 

Felix’s hands find their way into Yuri’s hair, cupping the back of his head and licking at the back of his teeth. He nips sharply at the soft mouth that Yuri has allowed him access too, rips at his hair until he can bite at the soft column of Yuri’s throat, hips bucking sporadically. Felix isn’t sure if he’s trying to dislodge the older man or get off on the crush of his fingers. 

When Yuri lets him go, Felix growls. A low snarl in the back of his throat as he throws his head back, colliding solidly with the door, and his vision is already wobbly enough he doesn’t care. Yuri snags his wrist, shoves the door open, and they both trip over themselves, combat instinct allowing them to fall with some control, Felix letting his arms give out with Yuri settled between his legs. 

Maybe if they were better friends the moment of startled eye contact, of ‘did that just happen?’ would have made them laugh. Instead they stare at each other for a long moment, ascertaining that they’re very attracted to each other, and one or both of them is going to be bent over the side of the bed at some point tonight, and they dive back together. Teeth clicking. Yuri rolls half to the side for a moment and kicks out like the door is an enemy going for his ankle and the stone frame makes a fun noise as it slams shut.

Felix makes a fun noise too, so Yuri sucks his tongue into his mouth, nursing it, and shoves a hand down the other swordsman’s pants. Felix, predictably, bucks at the rough brush of dry fingers, and bends his legs, pushing them both along the floor with Felix’s back grinding over the carpet. Yuri can see under the bed at this point, even as they both scrabble around each others limbs so Yuri can use the top of the bedside table to wrench himself up, gasping a shuddery breath as Felix pulls the rest of his shirt out of his pants, and tears at the laces. Yuri is still trying to pry a drawer open, one arm slung above him over the surface, a few bottles of sword oil, a mug of tea, shattered somewhere they didn’t get hit with, so, fine. As he pulls a drawer that’s going to hit him in the chest, it’s with pants shoved just below his groin, and Felix’s sharp teeth in his thighs, that he starts moaning. There’s barely even a pause. Yuri moans as those perfect, brutal teeth, sink into the soft part of his thigh, they freeze, then Felix moves a few inches up and bites his hip so hard Yuri’s cock slaps him in the throat as he loses control of his hips.

Yuri redoubles his attempts at the drawer, Felix grips his thighs, biting the shit out of wherever his hands aren’t actively holding right at that moment, drags his teeth over Yuri’s cock and laughs, low and dangerous when he loses himself a little and a little spurt of precum gets on the dark haired mans tongue. Yuri worms a hand into the drawer and comes back with a little bottle and a glass stopper and this has to be correct.

Felix surges up, snatching the prize away, and overwhelming him, they crash back down to the floor, ripping at each others clothes. Yuri’s pants end up over a desk in a flicker of light as Felix tries to toss them away. Felix gains new bruises as Yuri nips at his nipples and bites beneath them as his shirt comes off. They end up crawling all over each other to rid them of the rest. Yuri at least could fit his pants over his shoes today. Felix took more time. Yuri however can’t decide if he wants Felix in his mouth more than he wants his boots off so there’s a half blowjob half boot removal operation happening as they flail about on the floor. They’re both resigned to someone coming to check on them, and both too far gone to care. 

One of Felix’s ankles is still in his boot when Yuri fumbles the bottle open, spilling oil on a hand, and rams two fingers into him. Sure, some of it’s sadism, but it backfires. Felix’s back snaps into a pretty arch with a deeply affected grunt, his mouth falling open, and Yuri can’t control his breathing. The moment of hesitation is enough for Felix to roll out of his grip, snagging the bottle himself. 

They’re both bruised and bitten, there’s a smear of blood over their mouths and it could be theirs or the others but both of their lips are hiding nicks under the macabre gloss anyway. There’s a moment of unnatural stillness and then they’re throwing themselves at each other again. Felix slips his wet hand behind Yuri and slips clever fingers inside him. Yuri sinks his face into Felix’s neck, whimpering, nearly docile, before wrenching away and spinning.

“Get on with it.” He snarls, even as he catches his balance and grips the bed sheet, knees spread where he’s bracing on the floor. 

Felix for all he’s called Dimitri a boar, clambers to his knees, grabs a hip, and barely has the foresight to slick himself up before snapping in.

Yuri sounds like he’s been stabbed, but is somehow really enjoying it. His eyes are half closed and his chin smeared with blood when he looks over his shoulder and wriggles.

The exhilaration is probably all that’s keeping Felix awake. Seeing the other swordsman like this at any other time probably would have made him faint, yet here they were. Felix doesn’t bite the back of his neck yet. He presses his bruised lips to the nape and gasps, half in arousal as he pistons his hips, and firmly pulls on Yuri’s, making that lovely back bow, and glazed eyes disappear in blankets as he gasps deeper into the bedding he can reach, shoulders shaking with uneven gasping; and half in pain as every cut and sore patch of skin on his chest, thighs, and mouth light up as he crushes himself to Yuri’s back. Yuri’s breath hitches, his delicate hands drag perfect nails across the bedding.

“Get off.”

Felix isn’t a monster. He pulls back immediately, skin just used to pressure throbbing again without it, cock wet and aching and so close. He whimpers and bucks his hips when Yuri sits up and whirls on him. A hand in his hair wrenching his head back, and back, until Felix’s shoulders are on the bed, a leg is over Yuri’s shoulders, and Yuri is inside of him. Yuri bucks so hard he works Felix a few more inches up into his own bed before realizing he’s chasing him off where he’s needed.

Yuri lets go of of Felix’s hips to make him wrap his other leg around Yuri, then returns the grip, snapping and grunting in time to Felix’s sharp cries. His other hand never leaves his hair.

Yuri couldn’t cum bent over with hands everywhere but where he needed them. Felix seems to have no such issue. Yuri pulls back, grinds his hips, just to stimulate the younger man as he spurted over his abdomen. He gets so tight that Yuri cums with a few rude snaps of his hips and his head tossed back. He pulls out, and the two slide to the floor, sticky, gross, and sated.

Felix is probably dripping on his own floor. Yuri has his legs splayed beneath him in a way that looks like an abstract idea of legs, and honestly can’t feel them enough yet to know if they hurt. 

Somehow, they look up through ruined hair, stringy and wet, debauched mouths still panting and bloody and swollen. They make eye contact and just, silently ruminate on how vaguely embarrassing how filthy what they’ve just done was. 

Almost as one they raise their dominant hands with a Heal at their fingertips, almost sad as the stinging pain leaves, only smeared blood over sharp chins and hip bones, and firm planes of stomach, a smear up over Felix’s collar bones remain. 

Their fingers twitch with exhaustion, too tired to do much more than smile wearily, yet pleased. 

“Think we…bit a bit much.” Felix pants.

“Yeah we aren’t supposed to bleed. I don’t think.” Like Yuri cares, it was incredible.

“Says who?” Felix scoffs.

Yuri forgets to respond until they’re splayed out in Felix’s bed, still trying to breathe normally. “Fair. No time for mercy, is there?”

“Ask me when the war ends.” Felix grumbles.

Yuri may take him up on it.


End file.
